Time Of Death
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: After a brutal attack from a dinosaur, Connor is left lying on the ground, Abby begging by his side, and Cutter welcoming him to a new life. *Major Character death* [Based off the Supernatural episode of the same name]


Connor Temple was lying on the ground, blood gushing out of his head. Abby sat beside him, his face cupped in her hands, tears running down her face, begging and pleading with him. This couldn't be the end, she wouldn't let it.

"Please, Connor, keep your eyes open…" Abby told him.  
"I'm trying, Abs…" He choked out, ending up coughing up a bit of blood.  
"Well try harder, you idiot! I don't want you to die!" She sobbed, shaking her head.  
"I'm not—-going to die—-" He took a deep breath, attempting to stay with her, but it was so hard. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted the pain, the burning sensation to end, he wanted it more than anything right now. But he had to stay for Abby, he couldn't leave her alone. "Stop—-stop—-stop crying, love…don't like it…" His voice was getting weaker, it was becoming harder to talk, and more blood seemed to be filling it. That scared her more, but she tried her best to stop the tears for him.  
"Sorry," She mumbled, forcing a small smile on her face. When his eyes began to close, she smacked him in the face. "Eyes open, eyes on me, Connor! Becker called the medical staff and he's going to get a first aid kit, it's going to be okay!"  
"It's—-it's hard, Abby…" Connor became aware of the tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, he felt himself start slipping away, he didn't want to go, but it was nearly impossible.  
"No…no, please…" She begged, the man still had a pulse, but his eyes were closed and she didn't get a response.

Connor was amazed at how easy it was to close his eyes, how much better he felt…and it was weird. He was standing, he didn't hurt…and then he realized, his body still lied on the floor next to Abby, her sobs getting louder and louder. His mind quickly put together that he was having an out of body experience.

Then he saw someone. The greatest person he'd ever known, the most intelligent, the strongest, his best friend. The one he carried out of a burning building. Professor Nick Cutter. It didn't take long for Connor to walk over to him, making sure it wasn't just a dream (of course it was, though. None of this could be real…).

"Cutter?" He whispered. "Can you see me? Cutter?"  
The man nodded, a broad smile taking over his face. "It's nice to see you."  
"What are you doing here, professor?"  
"I'm going to help you, Connor." He stated, looking at him.  
"Help me? With what?"  
"Let go." Cutter told him, watching as his face broke, watching as he shook his head as he put together what it all meant.

"I don't want to die, Cutter…" Tears finally started rolling down his face as he looked over at Abby, swearing and begging someone to help.  
"No one ever does…unfortunately, it's a thing everyone has to face eventually. Now is your time."  
"No it's not! I'm—-I'm supposed to marry Abby, Cutter…please…"  
"Connor, there's things even I can't change." He sighed, shooting him a sad look.  
"What if I'm not ready?"  
"I'll help you, it's okay. You're not doing this alone."

He nodded slowly and then grabbed the chain around his neck. "There's one thing I've always wanted to ask you, that I never got the chance to…"  
"What?"  
"Are you proud of me?" Connor questioned, scared to hear him say no, it would only make sense though. He destroyed the future, he helped Phillip, he helped Helen…  
"I've never been prouder of anyone in my life." Cutter gave him a smile.  
"Even though I helped Helen? Even after I destroyed the future?"  
"Of course. You tried to fix your mistakes…and it isn't your fault. Connor, you're a great man, brilliant and kind…and I know you always try to do the best thing for everyone."  
"Cutter—-" He mumbled, taking one last look at Abby. "I—-I think I'm ready…"  
"She'll be fine, she's a tough girl…and I know someone will find out the secret of the Anomalies, I have full faith in that." He reassured and held out his hand to the man, urging him to take it.  
"Love you Abs," Were his last words before grabbing Cutter's hand and suddenly…the world went silent. Dark, comforting, and safe.

_Connor Temple died._

_Time of Death: 11:44 PM. _


End file.
